A Train to San Francisco
by DDRWizardess
Summary: *New Note* Racetrack is diagnosed with a deadly disease and only Kristen Anderson has the money to help, but that money lies back in San Francisco
1. Taking a Risk

_Author's Note: I am actually writing something and I plan to finish this too!  I'm so proud of myself!  I know you are too, Jess, lol.  Also if you have a better idea for the title, PLEASE let me know!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Newsies; I can only ask Santa Claus for that :(.  I am Kristen but the character technically belongs to Hica Lynn and Jess also belongs to her.  The only reason I am using them is because I ASKED HER if I could use them! :)_

Chapter One

_Racetrack Higgins lay there on his bed almost asleep.  He was playing with her hair as he always did even though she was fast asleep in his arms.  This was the first time they had ever really slept together.  As he lay there, he let his thoughts dwell upon earlier that day._

* * *

"Hey Kris!" Racetrack yelled down the street as he saw Kristen Anderson walking towards the distribution center.  She turned her attention towards him smiling and walked over to him.

"How are ya, Race?" she asked, but not before kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.  She loved him so much that she wouldn't give up her Saturday off for anything but to be with him.

"Just splendid, Kris!  You wanna come wit' me ta sell me papes taday?" he asked her, wildly hoping for an answer of yes.  He was praying that they could spend the whole day together, and maybe even the night.

Kristen just smiled at his question and jokingly shook her head.  "Of course I'd love to come with you, Race.  Why wouldn't I?" Race smiled at this and put his arm out for her to take.  She wrapped her own arm around his and they strolled off to go sell.

* * *

After Kristen and Racetrack had sold all fifty of his papers, they walked down towards the Manhattan Lodging House where Race had lived most of his life.

The day was still rather young; only about 4 o' clock in the afternoon.  All of the other newsies were still out selling.  Racetrack realized this and figured that they wouldn't be home until seven or eight at night.  He used this information to his advantage and invited Kristen into the house.

"Race, I don't know.  Isn't this a little…risky?" Kristen pulled back away from the house and looked at him.

Race just laughed and put his arm around her waist, comforting her.  "It's a'ight.  Kloppman isn't even here right now.  C'mon."  He walked her slowly over to the door and opened it, leading her inside.

Kristen turned around to face him and gave him a look revealing that she was scared to even be in the house.  Of course, no girls were allowed in there, except for Jess of course.  Kloppman didn't take a liking to the fact of girls and guys being 'together' at their age; especially in _his house.  He couldn't do anything about Jess, though.  He just started to ignore her presence since he was tired of her and Jack's arguments about it. _

"Ya once said ya trusted me.  Do ya still?"  Race pulled her closer and looked at her with dangerous pleading eyes.

"Of course I trust you, Race.  I just don't think we should be in here.  I mean—" she didn't have time to finish her sentence since Race had just pulled her up the stairs and flung her onto his bed.

* * *

Now Race just hugged her and kept playing with her hair, still thinking about that day.  He let out a sigh and kissed her forehead.  It was nearing six-thirty; the guys would be coming home soon.  He didn't want to wake her up though.  She looked so peaceful sleeping there in his arms.  He thought she looked like an angel; a smile sat upon her face, a warm glow seemed to be cast around her, he thought that this was the only--

Just then, to Race's surprise, Jess and Jack walked into the room.


	2. A Little Chat

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews guys!!!  I love you all!!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of da newsies, nor Jess nor Kristen, dey belong ta Hica Lynn.  I also should mention that a lot of this came from the ideas of my close friend Ziona; I'm just putting it into writing._

Chapter Two

"Well, isn't dis lovely?" Jack announced with a smirk as he and Jess walked into the room.  His smile quickly faded into a look of pain as Jess turned and slapped his arm.

Racetrack snapped out of his confused daze and feverishly looked around.  Kristen woke up startled from Race's movements.  She took one look at the two standing in the doorway and fell into Race's chest crying.

"Shhhh.  Kris, it's okay," Racetrack attempted to comfort her but to no avail.  He hugged her and kissed her head softly.  He knew that things weren't alright, but she didn't need to know that.

Kristen just shook her head, "I need to go."  She quickly pulled away from him, her hair wildly flowing, and ran out the door.  Race just sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"Race?  Meet me up on the roof." Jack sighed and headed towards the stairs, mumbling to himself along the way.  He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to him, he just knew that they needed to talk.

With a groan, Racetrack turned on his side, away from Jess.  He had never felt this way before; he was depressed for Kristen, angry at Jack, enraged at himself…he hated these feelings inside him.

"It's alright, Race.  He's not entirely mad.  He understands what you're going through.  _I understand."  Jess walked over to face him.  "Cheer up," she moved her brown hair away from her face, kissed his cheek, then left._

* * *

Kristen was sprawled out over her bed sobbing.  Locks of her golden-brown hair were plastered with tears to her face.  She was so angry at herself, not to mention Jess and Jack as well.  She felt horrible for Racetrack; she had no idea what Jack was going to do to him.  Or worse yet, what he was going to do her.

_'Why did I let myself do this?  Why was I not thinking?'  she thought.  She lifted her head up and fell back on to her bed._

Jess walked into the room and silently closed the door behind her.  Cautiously, she walked up to her depressed friend on the bed.  Kristen looked so heart-broken; anyone in the world could tell that she was terribly hurt and devastated.

She strolled over to the older girl and gently shook her shoulder, "Hey, wake up."

Kristen rolled over and shot a look of disgust at her.  Jess was taken aback from this look her companion had just given her.  Kristen noticed Jess's shocked expression and her face quickly showed regret and she lay back down.

Jess sat down on the edge of Kristen's bed and stroked her hair.  "It'll be alright.  Jack really isn't mad.  Kloppman doesn't even know.  I understand.  It's okay.  I trust that you wouldn't make a bad decision."

Kristen slowly sat up and looked at the younger girl.  She had noticed that she had started crying as well.  Although Kristen had stopped, her eyes were still red with tears.  Turning around, she hugged her best friend tightly, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the ground against the half-wall of the roof of the Manhattan Lodging House.  He had his cowboy hat on and his left leg stretched out.  He head was down and his arms were crossed.

Racetrack sat on the bench across from Jack.  He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  He was not having a pleasant time up here.  Although Race loved it up here on the roof, this was not the time to be here with Jack.

_'How could I have done dis ta Kristen?  I should really think before I act, shouldn't I?'  Race dug his head into his hands even more._

Jack looked up apparently thinking about what he was going to say, _'What am I supposed ta say ta him?  I'm sure dere is a good explanation for all o' dis.  I'll just ask him what happened…'_

"Race, look.  I know what you're—"

"I don't knows what I'se was thinkin'.  I mean, it was a mistake, I know.  Da first real mistake I've made, and prob'ly me last," Race blurted out.  He sighed heavily after all of this; his head was still in his hands.

"Race…" Jack got up and sat next to his friend.  "It wasn't a mistake dat you—"

"I didn't do nuttin' wit' 'er!" he interrupted.  Jack just stared at him with questioning eyes.  "I didn't."

"A'ight, I believe ya." Jack half-heartily replied.  Race turned to face Jack to see if he was telling the truth.  Jack just sighed again.  "Do you really think it was a mistake, Race?"

Race looked up with a confused look on his face and in his eyes.  Looking down, he rubbed his temples and frowned, "No, I guess not."  Race didn't really believe himself and decided to change the subject, "Any news from Denton?"

Jack hung his own head in despair and didn't speak a world for a minute.  "Denton hasn't found anyone yet."

Any hope left on Racetrack's face was now completely washed away with a very grim look.  He had hoped for good news.  Now this meant that he would have to leave the city.  "I'm leavin' in a week den."

"Where are ya gonna go den, huh?" Jack inquired.

"I don't know yet.  Brooklyn maybe?"  Race just groaned and let his head drop back into his hands.  Race then got up to leave but Jack held him back.

"What about Kris?  Are ya gonna tell her?" Jack put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

Race let a long, raspy breath escape his chapped lips.  He just sat there running his hands through his short, curly brown hear.  That was the whole reason why he was leaving: he couldn't bear to see Kristen when it happened.  It was minutes before he spoke again, "Yea, I'll tell her."

With that he got up and walked down the stairs leaving Jack alone on the roof.


	3. Getting Sick

_Author's Note:  Thank you everyone for all the reviews and comfort!  But I really need to thank Jess: You have been SUCH an inspiration for me and you know It.  SO DON'T DENY IT!!!  :-)_

_Disclaimer: EV'RYONE knows dat I don't own da newsies or Kristen or Jess, If ya didn't get da pi'ture befoah, den yer gonna get it now!_

Chapter Three

Racetrack wasn't out to sell his papers today.  In fact, not a soul in Manhattan knew where he was, including Kristen.  Pretty much everyone assumed that he stayed at the Lodging House that morning, but everyone had their opinions.  Some thought that he was disgraced at himself; everyone knew, someway or the other, what had happened the night before.  None of the newsies had seen him since last night, though, which was the strange thing.  Race's closest friends had figured that he had left for the tracks after his talk with Jack on the roof, but he never came home.

It was around six o' clock and Kristen was just arriving home from her day at the factory.  Jess was with David and there was no one else in the Company House really worth talking to. 

Kristen had heard the news about Racetrack's disappearance from Jess earlier that day.  Kristen had no idea how her friend found out these things so quickly, but she did.  It absolutely amazed her.

_'How could I have done this to him?  Poor Race.  Why did I make that decision?'  Kristen thought to herself as she walked into the house and threw herself on the bed facedown.  Her hair became static as it hit the cotton sheets of her bed.  She was so frustrated; if only she could tell Race how sorry she was.  Yet she couldn't since no one knew exactly where he was._

She sat up quickly and looked at herself in the mirror.  She pulled out a comb and started to fix her hair.  _'That's it; I'm going to the lodging house.  If he's there I need to talk to him.'  So with that she ran out of the house towards Duane Street._

* * *

Kristen trampled up the fire escape of the deserted-looking Manhattan Lodging House.  She peered into the window and saw nothing.  No one was there.  Turning around in despair, she headed back down the stairs.  Racetrack moved from beside the window and knocked on the glass practically making Kris jump out of her flesh.  She scampered back to the window and put her hands across the glass so that they matched up with his.  Race motioned for her to stand back and he opened the window.  The wind ruffled the curls in his hair and he moved Kristen's away from her face.

"Is anyone here?" she asked nervously.

"Just me.  But you shouldn't be." Race responded.  He stared into her deep, gleaming teal eyes.  They were tearing up.  "Awww, Kris, I didn't mean it dat way."

Kristen shook her head solemnly and sighed.  Racetrack reached out to help her inside and embraced her in a tight hug.  He bent down slowly and kissed her soft lips.  It seemed like hours before Kristen pulled away.  That one kiss sent her to a world where all the problems vanished and all that was left was the two of them.

As she pulled away, her head hung and Race looked quite discouraged.  He turned away from her and a sickly look crossed his face.  He doubled over coughing for air.

Kristen snapped her head up speechless.  In a single second, she had been torn from her world and thrown back into reality.  But this wasn't reality.  What was he doing?

She blinked out of her daze and helped Racetrack over to his bed.  He coughed harder and looked up at her.  Her own breathing was very raspy and low; not much better than his, only she wasn't coughing.  Kristen drew in a quick breath as she took in his ghostly presence.  His eyes were sunken into the back of his head and his face was a sickly greenish-yellow color.

While gasping for adequate amount of breath, he managed to speak.  "You need…to get outta here……Now!"

She just stared at him blankly; she was rendered speechless.  Pleading, begging, yet regretful eyes bore into Kristen's mind.  She thought she understood but she didn't want to leave him here like this.  Although getting caught here again wasn't on the top of her list either.  So she kissed his forehead and climbed back out the window.  As she moped down the stairs she could still hear his deathly cough.

* * * 

The clock had just chimed nine times; Jess was going to be home soon.  Kristen lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a dead look across her face.  Her blue eyes ran back and forth but her face was pale shocking white; very ghostlike.  She didn't realize that Jess was in the room until she heard a gasp from the door.

"Don't scare me like that, geez!" Jess gasped.  She walked over to her own bed and sat down smiling.  Her smile quickly faded into a frown.  "What's wrong with you?"

Kristen looked at the younger girl with jealously; she knew Jess was with David all evening.  She thought Jess was so lucky to have someone like that to be with.  They were going to be together for a long time.  Kristen wasn't so sure about her and Racetrack though.  She knew something was wrong with Race and was positive that Jess knew what that something was.

Pulling the hair away from her eyes and sitting up to face her friend, a look of seriousness brought itself upon her face.  Her hands waved around as though she were looking for something to say.  She sighed and her hands dropped to her lap and they didn't move.  Kris bit her lip.  "What's wrong with Racetrack?"

The question immediately brought Jess out of her delightful mood.  This time is was Kristen who had found out the news so quickly.  Jess just shook her head.  "What are you talking about?"

Kristen was getting frustrated.  She stood up and moved over to Jess.  She knelt down so that she was eye level with her.  She just stared into Jess's ice blue eyes for a few moments then enunciated every word she spoke.  "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing!"  Jess answered way to quickly for Kristen's taste.  Jess rolled over to the other side of the bed and hit the wall.

"You know it's not nice to lie, Jess."  Kristen rocked back on her heels and stood up.  She turned towards the mirror and looked at the reflection of her friend.  Jess turned around slowly and sighed with a hoarse breath.

"Kris.  I don't want to be the one to tell you this."  Jess cautiously walked over to the older girl and sat her down.  "Racetrack is dying."__


	4. Time to Leave

_Author's Note:  Hey, I want to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed or even simply read this story.  It really means a lot to me since I think all my writing sucks.  :)  So hugs for y'all and I hope ya like this!_

_Disclaimer: A'ight, I don't own da newsies, none of 'em.  And once again Jess and Kristen (and Rosalynn too) belong to Hica Lynn.  And you'se knows why you shouldn't sue me?  Cuz bein' a writer only gets ya a dime a day and few black eyes.  :-D_

Chapter Four

"WHAT?!"

Jess closed her eyes and thought for a minute.  Her hands were still on Kristen's shoulders and she could feel her friend fidgeting in disbelief.  She honestly didn't want to be the one to tell Kristen but no one else was going to.  No else knew besides Jack, David, Denton, and herself, and no one else _needed to know right now, except for Kristen._

Jess leaned in to hug her distressed friend but Kristen roughly pushed her away.  Jess held her hands up as to show innocence and sighed.  She slowly extended a hand to tough her companion's shoulder but thought better of it.  She looked down and decided to tell her the whole story.  Kristen needed to know and not another soul was going to tell her.

"Kris, you need to listen to me."  Jess moved closer but Kristen turned away from her.  "Kris, you need to hear this.  I don't know who else is gonna tell you."

The older girl slowly looked over at her friend.  Kristen's eyes were red with tears once again and she fell backwards onto her pillow.

Jess leaned back and used her elbow to prop herself up on the bed.  She had no idea how to word any of this but she relied on her intuition and the fact that she was Kristen's best friend.

She sat up and pulled Kristen up with her.  Jess stared into her friend's eyes for a full minute before speaking.  They were red and swollen from her tears but they also held a frightening gaze.  The look of fear was embedded into them.  A trembling fear which could only be cured with a reassuring kiss from a passionate loved one.  Jess couldn't tell her now; that fear would only diminish if Racetrack was okay, and Kristen already knew he wasn't.  Jess gathered he courage and decided to go on, choosing her words carefully.

"Racetrack is very sick and might be dying.  We actually figure him to only have two months left.  Denton's working on finding a doctor but we don't have the money for it.  Jack and David have been working harder and harder each day.  But, there's just been no luck…"  He voice trailed off in the midst of it all.

Kristen was too shocked to do or say anything right now.  She just sat there; wide-eyed and open mouthed.  She tried to search for words but failed.  A single tear ran down her cheek and onto her lip.  She licked it away, tasting its bitter salty flavor.

"I'm sorry, Kristen."  Jess hugged her but Kristen didn't return it.  She just sat there, staring off into space against the wall.  When Jess pulled away Kristen immediately got up.  "And where are you going?"

"To go…for a walk." Kristen grabber her coat and left.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the dark subtle roof of the company house.  The mediocre browns and yellows were now sharp reds and oranges against the clear blue sky.  A light breeze swept the discolored dust around Kristen who had slept there all night.

Last night, she had walked down towards the Brooklyn Bridge and despite all the newsies' warnings, she headed across the bridge alone.  She stopped in the middle of the bridge where a white line of chalk was marked.

This was where it had all began.  Over one year ago, this was where Racetrack had taken her.  This was the same spot where they had kissed.  This line, _right here, the place where her own world had formed…_

Kristen sat down and looked at the white line.  She imagined Racetrack sitting right next to her, comforting her, telling her everything was a dream, that he'd always be there…

But he wouldn't be.

This was no dream, he _was dying.  The depressed girl put her head down and silent tears rushed down her cheeks.  She hit the ground and got up, heading home._

Now, as she lay there on the roof she was still crying.  She had used her jacket as a blanket as she lay down on the roof and cried herself to sleep.  But it was morning now, and by the mark of the sun, Kristen figured it was around five o' clock in the morning; the newsies hadn't left yet.

* * *

Kristen ran wildly towards Duane Street hoping they hadn't left to sell yet.  Her hair was flying everywhere but that didn't matter.  Nothing mattered except that Racetrack was okay.  As much as Kristen trusted Jess, she couldn't bring herself to believe her.

Without slowing down, she ran into the lodging house and up the stairs past Kloppman.  She pounded on the door completely ignoring his shouts and yells at her.

She kept pounding until she heard Jack yelling from the other side of the door.  Kristen impatiently waited the five seconds for him to open the door.  The tears were already building up; she had to see Racetrack.

"Whoa, whoa!  You shouldn't be here."  Jack frantically tired to hold her back and calm her down.  Needless to say, his comforting didn't help.

"Where's Racetrack?  Is he okay?  I need to talk to him!"  Kristen finally gave up pushing him and looked up at Jack.  She kept her ground and stood up straight; she wasn't about to leave.

"A'ight, come on in.  Everyone's dressed, I hope."  A smile crossed Jack's face but it quickly faded ad he led the girl inside.

Upon seeing Race, Kristen ran over to his bed and ran her hand through his hair.  He was very pale, and she noticed he was very warm as she touched his cheek.  With a frown across his pink face, he winced and slowly opened his eyes.  They were bloodshot and dry, and also very dead.  He took one look at Kristen kneeling beside him and he closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Kris, ya…ya shouldn't be heah…Kloppman…" Race shook his head and tried to push her away.

Kristen was _not about to give up; she held his arms down the lightest touch and kissed his forehead.  "Jack let me in.  It's okay.  But you're not….are you?"_

Race sighed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.  He ran his other hand through his dark hair and it landed on Kristen's hand.  He turned his head away from her and spoke in the softest voice, actually hoping that she didn't hear him.

"I'm leavin' on Saturdeah."

That's all he said to her.  What faith that was left in Kristen was now completely gone; she stared at him blankly for a moment.  He couldn't do this to her.  _'Is that what he just said?  No, he can't do this!'  Kristen loved him; more than she thought she knew even.  He couldn't leave, no, it just wasn't going to happen._

"It's for ya own good, Kris."  He weakly pulled her closer.  "I'm doin' dis so you'se don't have ta see me like dis."

Kristen shook her head and got up.  She backed away from the seemingly complete stranger in disbelief.  Muttering and cursing to herself, she turned around and ran for the door, ignoring Racetrack's calls.  Jack stepped in front of the door and fought against her struggle.  She attempted to push past him but he held her arms; he was too strong.  Kristen gave up and fell on Jack, the tears streaming down her cheeks.  He hugged her back and walked her out of the house.

She felt so small, so weak, against the world.  Everything had seemed to turn its back on her.  Jack continued to walk her home with his arm around her waist, his hand placed on her arm.  Kristen felt more comfortable having him there; just so that she wasn't alone.

* * * 

Jack had made sure Kristen was all right before he had left to sell.  He had even come in to be completely sure that she was fine; no one was home so no one would care that he was there.  Kristen climbed into her bed and Jack had tucked her in and even kissed her forehead.  He took one last look at the poor girl before he climbed out the window and down the fire escape.

Now, it was six o' clock and everyone else was home.  Kristen was sitting in the corner and Jess was on the eldest girl's bed, studying her.  Kristen had stopped crying, in fact, she had stopped everything.  She just slouched there in the corner; her arms around her knees, her eyes staring straight ahead at nothing.

Jess felt so horrible for her friend, if anything though, she was scared.  Now they both knew that Racetrack was leaving and neither knew to where.  But that day was six days away, and Jess didn't want it to come.  She could never say goodbye to one her best friends like that; _never._

Sighing, Jess got up and kneeled down next to Kristen.  "Kris, It'll be okay—" Kristen got up but Jess just followed her.  "We'll find someone, he'll be okay, we won't let him-- What are you doing?"

Kristen was walking around the room, searching through drawers and under the beds, collecting her possessions.  She had pulled out a suitcase and was packing things into it: her clothes, her pictures, everything.  She kept moving around the room and by this time, Rosalynn had looked up from her book and her eyes followed Kristen's every move.

Jess finally walked in Kristen's path and stopped her, holding her still.  "You're scaring me, Kris.  What are you doing?"

Kristen struggled out of the younger girl's grip and kept packing.  As she was putting a picture of her and Racetrack at the rally from over a year ago, she stopped dead in her tracks.  Staring at this picture, a tear ran down her cheek and she flung it into the suitcase.  Jess came up behind her and put her hands on the sixteen-year-old's shoulders.

"I'm going back to San Francisco."

Jess and Roz quickly exchanged glances.  "What?"  They both exclaimed together; Rosalynn's mouth was hanging open and Jess was amazingly speechless.

Kristen shot them a look saying, _'You heard me.'   She continued to pack and Jess shook her head.  She put a hand on the girl's arm but Kristen pushed it off._

"I have money back there.  I go back, get the money, come back here, and we can find a doctor.  It's that easy."  Kristen was looking at Jess and tears came to the younger girl's eyes.  Jess put her head down and Kristen gave her a hug.

Jess retuned the hug and lifted Kristen's chin to look at her.  The girl was red from her tears and the anxiousness but she wasn't crying.  "Kris, it'll take you too long, it might be too late by the time you get back…He only has two months…"  Jess sighed and then swallowed down her fear.  "I hope you—"

"I have to do this.  I owe him so much…" Kristen whispered.  She was studying the younger girl's eyes and Kristen hung head once again.

Jess moved closer to Kristen and looked up at her and smiled.  "I was going to say: I hope you have enough money for a train ticket…"  Jess let a smirk cross through her own tears.  Kristen had tears pouring down her cheeks as well and she gave Jess the biggest hug she had ever given anyone.  Roz even came over to hug her and wish her good luck.

These were the greatest friends Kristen had ever had; she didn't really want to go.  But she was Racetrack's only chance.  "I'll see you guys in two months.  Love you…" her voice trailed off into nothing.  She didn't want to say goodbye.

* * *

Kristen knocked on the window of the Manhattan Lodging House at around eight thirty.  Skittery came to the window and Kristen motioned for him to open it.  He shot her an evil smile and shook his head.  She glared and him and jumped towards him, practically scaring the living daylights out of him.  He quickly opened the window and Kristen laughed.

"Don't ever test a lady," Kristen smirked at him and moved over to Race.  She grimly sighed when she saw the scene in front of her.

Everyone was gathered around talking to him; she figured everyone knew he was leaving now, whether they knew the reason behind it or not.  She walked up to them and noticing her, Jack told everyone to leave so her and Race could have a word.

She sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.  "Hey, how ya feeling?"

He coughed a few times and Kristen turned away from him.  "How many times have I told yas?  Ya shouldn't be heah.  I'm leavin' in a few days, and that was so you'se wouldn't see me."

Kristen didn't make a sound and started to get up to leave at his remark.  If he didn't want to talk, that was fine.

"Kris, I'm sorry.  I…I didn't mean it dat way."  He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed.  "Stay, Kris.  I'm sorry."

Kristen sighed and looked down at him.  The poor guy; he was now a pale yellow and he had red blotches all over his face.  "I'm going back to San Francisco."

"What?  Da plan was for me ta leave, not you.  Why?"

Kristen shook her head.  "All that's here for me is you, Race.  And if you're leaving there's no reason why I should stay."  She reached down and placed her hand on his chest.  Leaning down close to him, her hand moved to his vest pocket and pulled out his pocketwatch.

She held it up and let it spin in front of her eyes, hypnotizing her.  Finally, she grasped it in her hand and opened it.  "My train leaves in fifteen minutes."  Kristen slowly closed it and replaced it in his pocket.

Race sighed and pulled her in to hug her.  A tear fell down his cheek as he happened to smell her hair: vanilla and lavender.  Kristen tried to pull away but he held her close.  "I love you Kris."

A tear hit Racetrack's face as it fell from Kristen.  She wiped it away and turned around.  She moved back to kiss his cheek and whispered, "I love you too, Race.  I always will."

And with that, she turned around and headed out the window.


	5. *A little note from Kris*

To everyone:  
  
Hey! Kris here and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating lately. School's been so hectic and I've had major writer's block, even with all my poetry. So I just came to say that I'll be working on it soon enough, hopefully within the week *yea, probably not ;)* so just hang in there!  
  
Love y'all and thanks for all the sweet reviews! I promise I'll be back!  
  
~Kris 


End file.
